


【艾莱24小时活动文】191521的3p豪车

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	【艾莱24小时活动文】191521的3p豪车

“你得醒过来了。”克鲁格说。

莱纳猛地睁开了眼睛，在醒来到清醒的数秒之中，他只是躺在地上，看着天空。身下的沙子十分干燥，表面软绵绵的，但莱纳的关节都躺得酸痛，活像在铁丝网上睡了几个小时。

莱纳撑起身子，举目四望，发现自己似乎身处一片沙漠之中，而他记得，昨天自己分明是睡在艾尔迪亚收容所的家里，那个从小到大都没换过的床上。回到马莱后，他身高已达一百八十八公分，但床算上床头不过一百八十，莱纳总是把自己蜷缩起来，在被子里睡得像一只罐头。

“……我这是在哪？”

“你在……‘道路’里，对，”克鲁格说，“我们就暂且这么叫吧。”

这声音很耳熟。莱纳看向他，起初先是愣了一下，他刚醒过来，意识不清，没有认出克鲁格是谁，但克鲁格把头发都拨到脑后，露出自己的全貌，眼下仍有鲜明的巨人纹。莱纳脸上的疑惑顷刻间变为震惊，他下意识地想往后退，但身体不听使唤，莱纳问道：“……克鲁格？你怎么……”

“好久不见，莱纳，”克鲁格说，他从口袋里掏出一只发圈，把头发盘起，潦草地绑好了，“我是来让你解释一些事情的。”

“什么……？”

莱纳目瞪口呆地坐在那儿，在意识到这是克鲁格的几秒钟之内，一股久违了的情绪袭上了他，叫莱纳无法大口呼吸，只想干呕。他上次感受到这一切还是四年前，自己刚离开帕拉迪岛的那头几个星期。莱纳原以为自己这辈子也不会再有那种情况，但如今这种感觉却坚定而缓慢地爬了上来，压在他的胸口，叫莱纳的每一口气都变得十足艰涩。

他低下头，下巴贴住了胸口，但同时又双眼上翻，看向克鲁格的方向。莱纳的巩膜青白色，满布血丝。沙漠里有风沙吹拂，叫他的眼泪一点点渗出，但莱纳一眨也不敢眨，只盯住克鲁格的脸。

——他之前的爱人，他现在的爱人，他现在的仇人，他以后的仇人。

“艾伦……”一会儿之后，莱纳试探地问道，他断定自己在做梦，“你是来找我的吗？”

克鲁格看向他，眼皮半垂着，但眼神略有讶异，像是在柔和地问他：不然我还来做什么？

“你……这……”

莱纳不知道自己该说点儿什么，到了现在这个时刻，他才想起来问问自己，自己想过还有一天能再见到艾伦吗？等到了那个时候，他要对艾伦说些什么？

他还是不愿意去面对它，触碰它——莱纳不知道这是不是一种不愿意承担错误的表现，还是他仍对艾伦残留着什么。他认为不愿意承担错误占据的比例更大——看在莱纳做过的事情的份儿上：他是个骗子，莱纳拿取艾伦的喜爱之情，享受他的崇拜，就有如从小孩手里抢夺糖果那么容易，他杀了艾伦的爱情，就是杀了艾伦的心。

而爱情，爱情在一个青少年的生命之中是很要命的。他们什么时候遇见喜欢的人，就觉得那感情是爱，而且一辈子也不会消退。莱纳还记得艾伦躺在被子里，低声和自己说“要把你介绍给我妈妈”的样子，艾伦的身体很热，光是抱着莱纳，就已经足够叫15岁少年的心脏狂跳。 

现在呢？他不会想再把自己介绍给他的妈妈了，莱纳失去了那个机会，而那个机会永远不会再来。他几乎有一种冲动，想问克鲁格还记不记得那句在被窝里说出的话，但这也太傻了，莱纳没有吐露出一个字。并且莱纳也十足失落地发现艾伦现在看起来并没有恨他——他的脸色那么平静，绿眼睛看向莱纳，双眼依旧是发亮的，但那眼神里没有他期待的恨或者熟悉的爱：那些浓烈的感情若不转化成爱，就只能流走了。

“……你说你想要我解释一些东西。”如果这是梦，他就只要跟着走下去，梦自己就会醒了。莱纳从沙坑里完全坐了起来，克鲁格就坐在他眼前，两米不到的距离：“……你想要我解释什么，艾伦？”

“莱纳，你不要紧张。”克鲁格叹息一般地说，莱纳从沙坑里爬出来，发现身子底下垫着的是他那张小床上的床单。克鲁格凑了过来，他长高了，肩膀宽阔，且体脂不高，虽然看起来不够强壮，但手臂上的肌肉也十分有力。或许莱纳没有反抗也是一层原因，但克鲁格没费力气就把莱纳压在沙坑旁边，床单被他从沙坑里扯了出来，皱巴巴的，垫在莱纳的身子底下——他睡前没穿衣服，现在身上只有一件短裤。

克鲁格低下头，他靠得那么近，几乎是一个吻，莱纳闻见他呼吸的味道，他不禁抬起头，克鲁格额头上的碎发垂到了他的脸上：“我对我要做的事情……我很……我很希望这件事可以早点儿发生。”

“什么？”莱纳问，他想从克鲁格的身下坐起来，但克鲁格压着他，一点儿也不怕和他亲密接触那样，拥抱他的肩膀，说：“我们还要再等一个人过来，等他来了，我们就能开始了。”

“谁要来？”

“一个熟人，他要听你说话。”

莱纳看起来还想问，但克鲁格就在这个时候凑了上来，抚摸莱纳的肩头，那抚摸的手势十分眼熟，和他十五岁和莱纳在被窝里拥抱时的手势一样。这下莱纳动也不敢动了。

克鲁格垂着眼睛，看莱纳僵硬着的身体，他自己想要多抚摸莱纳的身体，这种情人般的本能依旧驱使他——情人，对吗？实际上他们还没说过分手呢。克鲁格心想莱纳根本不必这么紧张，因为自己还什么都没有做。

克鲁格手指发冷，摸过莱纳一样发冷的、柔软的乳头。莱纳的胸肌很大，肌肉很饱满，乳头快被挤到了下乳线附近，他的屁股也比四年前壮了很多，若没像现在这样紧张地绷紧，这两处肉摸起来都应当是柔韧的。

克鲁格在来之前反复犹豫，实际上，他甚至不太明白自己为什么有这样一股巨大的冲动，觉得在一切开始之前，在他真正地与莱纳面对面之前，他们之间需要一次会面。这只出于他自己的私心，是一种任性不已的行为，而且克鲁格保证这场会面不会对接下来发生的任何事产生改变，他已经打算在把这次会面的参与者送回去之后就消除他们的记忆。因此换句话说，这种见面是完全没有必要的，但克鲁格还是来了。他来了，才知道在这个时候，自己在四年之中无数次的否定都十足苍白，他原来还是渴盼着莱纳。

克鲁格垂着头，抚摸他新生多次的肢体，抚摸他的奶子，他的腰。克鲁格想念这个，克鲁格喜欢这个，即使莱纳做过所有那些事，也没法儿改变克鲁格身体上的惯性——莱纳依旧对他充满了性吸引力。“他们叫你什么？”克鲁格低声说，他来回抚摸莱纳柔软的乳头，以食指和中指夹着那块儿肉，先是把乳头夹起来，再让它们自己弹回去。莱纳摇头，问他，难道他们不是在等人吗？

他该说“布朗副长”。克鲁格看他一眼，低头用牙咬他的乳晕。

“啊……艾伦……”

莱纳有一对棕粉色的乳头，如今被吮吸的那边的乳晕已变得通红，完全挺立起来，两片胸肌被克鲁格摸得发烫。他很久没做了，平时最常去的是伤兵所的心理治疗室，吃药，开会，假装自己是个战争榜样。在被这些东西塞满了的生活之中，莱纳从不会考虑自己的性欲，因此克鲁格突如其来的爱抚叫身体背叛了他——他勃起了，而且勃起得飞快。

克鲁格笑了：“你当时睡在我旁边的时候，早起也是这么勃起的吗？”

莱纳又摇头。这就是和情人做爱的坏处。他不记得自己和艾伦真正在调查兵团的时候做过爱：莱纳没法儿和他做爱，倒不是说他对少年艾伦没有欲念，也不是艾伦没有暗示过他——而是莱纳已经十分煎熬，不能变得更加像个欺骗感情的混蛋。但为了补偿这一点，17岁的莱纳和15岁的艾伦总在晚上抱在一块儿，互相亲吻抚摸。

少年没法儿在接吻时控制自己的声音，他的亲吻总是很凶，像要把莱纳的舌头吃进嘴里，但又是温和的——从没咬着过莱纳的舌头，没叫他感到过疼。少年的手掌很烫，在被子之下，摸过莱纳绷紧的大腿。

莱纳当时还是他的好大哥，会在抚摸时教艾伦将胳膊放在自己的双腿之间。少年满脸通红，抿着嘴，在被窝里抚摸莱纳的阴茎——那时莱纳已经发育得胸肌饱满，手臂粗壮，大腿笔直又鼓胀，是一副成年男子身材。他甜蜜又卑劣地享受艾伦给的一切，在少年手心里，阴茎与阴囊都沉甸甸的，大腿根不一会儿就开始出汗。

“你为什么当时不和我做爱，莱纳？”克鲁格问，大拇指的指甲狠狠摁进莱纳的乳晕里，莱纳“啊！”地一声，猛然颤抖了一下，奶头从克鲁格的手指之间扯了出去，他忍不住用手扶住自己的乳晕，只感觉那两块肉又热又胀，突突直跳。

“我……但是，”莱纳苍白地辩解道，他看着克鲁格的眼睛，绿眼睛，同少年艾伦一样，但他们的眼神却截然不同——是自己让他变成这个样子的吗？莱纳慌里慌张地心想，克鲁格几乎在逼问着他，莱纳已经把还有人要来的事情忘干净了，“我……我也很想……”

“想什么？”克鲁格放过了他的奶子，那双手从侧腰摸到屁股，手指头压进饱满的臀部。莱纳瘦得不讲道理，他的颧骨突出，脚踝变细，但屁股却没小，至少克鲁格把手朝下压的时候，那些肉都从指缝里挤了出来。

莱纳张了张嘴，他一点儿也不羞涩，但还是用气声回答了克鲁格的问话，仿佛一种忏悔一般，终于直面了自己四年前那单纯的感情与欲念：“……想和你做爱。”

克鲁格点头，把手伸了过来，莱纳张开口，顺从地含进手指，他的舌根在发抖，却仍从指尖舔到指缝，吮吸克鲁格的指节。克鲁格猛地把指头拔出来，扒下莱纳身上仅剩的内裤，把手指一下子塞了进去。他进得很急，莱纳的括约肌瞬间紧缩起来，简直叫手指没法儿在里面转动，莱纳想说点什么，克鲁格已经抬起手，“啪！”地抽在他屁股上，“放松，莱纳，”他说，“我以为你想和我做爱的。”

“我……”

他又被打了，只好闭上嘴。克鲁格已经不是那个孩子了，他的手劲儿很大，而且抽打莱纳时毫不留情，莱纳一下子发出痛呼，阴茎却立起来，在没完全脱掉的灰色内裤里半勃，被挤成了一团。

莱纳闭上眼，喘着粗气，对自己说：这是春梦，这是春梦。克鲁格多加了两根手指，空旷的沙漠之中没有一丝风，莱纳咬着嘴唇，喘息和呻吟飘进他的耳朵里。

布朗副长保持这个趴跪的姿势，屁股翘起来，他的前列腺很浅，容易摸到，克鲁格只揉了几下就听见莱纳发出短促呻吟，他上半身蜷缩起来，小腹本能地挤压，青筋透过苍白的皮肤，在金色的阴毛里变得更加鼓胀。

他真色情。克鲁格不由心想。他拔出手指，把肠液和口水抹在莱纳左边的奶头上。莱纳的后穴正在不断收缩，软肉包裹克鲁格的手指头，又湿又滑，口水和肠液顺着挤了出来，他一定是以为自己想操他，但克鲁格不是这个意思，他抓起莱纳的头发，把莱纳在沙子上一直拖行到了自己跨间。

克鲁格全身穿得整整齐齐，莱纳沾着沙粒的鼻尖抬了起来，他颧骨发红，鼻头也是红的，双眼含有泪水，将那双灰棕的浅色眼珠泡在里头，似乎稍微刺激他一下，就又要流泪了。克鲁格坐在沙地上，他俩身下铺着那张卷起了一半的破床单，他说：“莱纳，给我口交。”

莱纳照做了。他上次看见这根阴茎已经是四年之前，少年艾伦体毛稀少，龟头被包皮完全拢住，透出青涩的粉棕色。但现在在他眼前的东西已经和莱纳记忆里的完全不同：克鲁格今年19岁，莱纳清晰地从性器官上窥见了他的成长，他的少年情人，那个会像小狗一般狂吻他的人，现在已经彻底变成了一个成年男人。那根东西还没怎么勃起，但前液已经流了出来，沾湿内裤，勾勒出龟头令人满意的尺寸。

莱纳拉开内裤的松紧带——他控制不住自己的激动，呼吸声几乎带着哭音，一下子就把整根性器掏出来，抓在手里，含到了最里面。阴茎先是软趴趴的，质地有点奇怪。莱纳抓着克鲁格的跨，用力把龟头塞进嘴里，克鲁格发出一声惊叫，双腿绷紧了，抓着莱纳的后脑勺，把他往自己的方向一扯，莱纳的嘴立时塞得满满当当，鼻子戳进了蜷曲的阴毛。

阴毛带着克鲁格跨间的气味，那是暖烘烘的，无比真实，简直不像做梦。

克鲁格从没被人口交过，而莱纳其实也没给人做过这事儿。他的舌头贴在下牙上，不知道要怎么让克鲁格爽起来。克鲁格保持那个抓着他后脑上的短发茬的动作，他意识到莱纳的顺从，心头却一下子变得烦躁。如果他现在还是15岁，此时已经抓着莱纳的头发，把他扯起来，质问他为何如此顺从，但实际上克鲁格只是报复一样把他的脑袋固定在自己的阴茎上，死死摁着他，直到莱纳的额头都因为窒息变得通红起来。

“呜……呜……我……”

莱纳额头开始冒汗，拍打着克鲁格的腰，但克鲁格还是没有松手，他只把阴茎往更深处塞了进去，莱纳发出一声可怜的喘息，嗓子眼都因窒息而抽紧了，湿漉漉的热气，坚定地挺进了他的呼吸道，叫他仿佛溺水，而克鲁格的阴茎已经完全膨胀起来，撑开他的喉管，把嗓子眼儿都弄大了。

克鲁格伸手下去，摸见他的下巴，又以指甲刮骚莱纳金色的胡茬。莱纳怀疑他在隔着喉咙摸自己的阴茎，好像口腔只是一层膜，克鲁格如果要爽，他就还是得自己动手——这个念头刺中了莱纳，尽管十分奇怪，但他也跟着勃起了。他吐出阴茎喘气，又把它含进去，前液流进嗓子，莱纳不断吞咽着，张开口，牙擦过了阴茎上的青筋。克鲁格疼得一抖，但他硬得不行了，忍不住挺腰，性器在莱纳的嗓子眼里上下磨蹭。

莱纳，莱纳，莱纳的咽喉——想到这里，克鲁格爽得都要坐不住了，在他曾经的好大哥的嘴里，这副时常说出关切的胡话的嗓子，现在都被他那根已经发育得很好的阴茎塞满。他抓着莱纳的头发狠狠撞进他的嘴里，做派十分粗暴，莱纳感觉到体毛刮着他的上颚，咽反射不断叫他呕吐，眼泪都滚出来了，咸腥的前液被怼进他喉咙里，克鲁格更硬了，他喘息着，他要射了，马上就要——

“……这是哪里？”

莱纳顿了一下，他的心口猛地揪紧了，嗓子里挤出了一声哀鸣，下意识地想往后看，但克鲁格一下子把他的头掰了过来，莱纳痛苦地“呜”一声，阴囊和阴毛扎着他的脸，他只挣扎一下，发出一声沉重的喘息，克鲁格就把龟头抵在嗓子眼的粘膜上，痛痛快快地射精了。

“呜！！呜——呜……”莱纳用力挣扎，几滴泪水从他的眼角挤出。精液飞快滑进他的食道。莱纳条件反射地咽了两口，精液又腥又臭，翻上来又将气味送进鼻腔，他呼吸道也进了一些口水和精液的混合物，一下子火烧般疼痛起来。莱纳一把推开克鲁格，将头偏到旁边，大声地咳嗽和干呕起来。

“……莱纳？”

莱纳扭过头，嘴角还挂着液体，他的心疯狂跳动起来，死死盯着刚到来的少年——若不是他双手沾满了精液和沙子，莱纳真想用力揉揉自己的眼睛，四年未见，但莱纳绝不可能认错，站在沙漠中手足无措的就是15岁的艾伦·耶格尔。

“哇……莱纳……这是哪里？”少年又问了一次，他只看了莱纳一眼就变得满脸通红。莱纳眼里含着泪水，脸颊上有鼻涕，精液和口涎，他抓着那条破床单在脸上擦了几下，与15岁的艾伦对视时，才反应过来少年其实是在看自己的脊背和屁股：这里只有三个人，而他是唯一一丝不挂的那个。

艾伦试探着朝前走了两步，看起来想要仔仔细细地打量莱纳的身体，但是又羞于如此去做。他像是刚从训练场上下来，满头大汗，脖子的皮肤闪闪发光，领口和腋下渗出湿乎乎的汗迹。艾伦穿着调查兵团的紧身白裤，膝盖和大腿上还有许多土，还有那件他天天穿着的、胸前有绑带的绿色上衣，胸前仍系着皮带。莱纳将视线下滑，瞅见他腰和胯上还有被立体机动装置绑出来的褶皱。

这形象无比鲜活。莱纳被少年注视着，艾伦瞪大那双绿色眼睛，少年的眼睛，他或许刚加入调查兵团不久，总之，一定还没经历他们在城墙上的那一段，因为这双眼之间全然无恶意。

天哪。莱纳手足无措。他昨晚是不是还在和17岁的自己抱在被窝里，克制地亲吻和抚摸？自己17岁时那么信誓旦旦，他说话带着一股年长者的自信，告诉艾伦，在长大之前不可以做爱——但17岁不也是个孩子吗？他想和艾伦做爱想得要疯了，却不得不告诉自己，你不能再在混蛋的深渊里滑得更深。

现在你又让他看见了什么呢？一个裸体的，吸着男人的阴茎，狼狈不堪的莱纳……

这一刻，莱纳感觉自己的每一寸皮肤都因为羞耻而发热了。尽管他认定自己身处梦境，却还是努力拿狼藉不堪的床单朝自己身上披。克鲁格压了压他的手，平静道：“他刚才看到你吸我的阴茎了，现在遮挡做什么？”

莱纳拿着床单的手一顿，布料还沾着精液和口水，“啪”一下摔在他大腿上，液体冰冷地贴在他的大腿根。少年艾伦又往前走了两步，他的眼神纯挚可爱，那么闪闪发光的，仿佛要确认他眼前的一切并不是幻觉一般，尽管莱纳已经比他认识的那个年长许多，但艾伦是认得他的样子的。少年把头转向克鲁格，问道：“你……”

克鲁格抬起头来，因为刚才的高潮而双颊发红，碎发打湿了，贴在额头上。艾伦顿了一下，他眼中一瞬间闪过欣喜，问：“我们几年之后还在一起？”

“……不……”

克鲁格以眼神打断了莱纳的话。他朝艾伦招招手，叫少年坐下来——他裤子上连着立体机动装置的皮带还没拆，坐下时皮料摩擦，发出一顿一顿的响声。少年身上那股运动过后的蓬勃热气传了过来，莱纳不禁缩了缩腿，想给艾伦腾地方，但他不管怎么往前缩，艾伦总是要逼上来，几乎把他送进克鲁格怀中去了。

莱纳闭了闭眼，他感到呼吸困难，十分想要大声忏悔。他前面有19岁的克鲁格，他刚口交过他的阴茎，如今那根东西就在他跨间垂着，半勃，伸出了裤裆，莱纳低头就能瞅见沾满了自己口水的龟头，他的舌根甚至还残留着精液的黏滑与苦涩；但同时，他身后又有一个15岁的艾伦，少年欢快的双眼看着莱纳，舍不得把视线从莱纳身上移开……他喜欢自己，艾伦在这个时候，是非常、非常地喜欢自己的。在他俩中间的每一分每一秒，都是对莱纳的心的拷问。

“我就是你，”克鲁格说，“如你所见，我与莱纳……现在的确还是可以做爱的关系。”

他直接吐出了“做爱”这个词，莱纳不禁缩了一下脖子，他偷偷看了一眼艾伦，少年脸颊发红，额头又开始冒出汗水，他多喜欢莱纳啊，看起来控制不住地想要摸摸莱纳的身体，或者干脆凑过来亲吻他，但又紧张兮兮的，不想在年长的莱纳和自己眼前显得那么像个小孩。

莱纳瞟了一眼他的裤裆——艾伦已经硬了，性器早就在裤子里勃起，但紧身裤束缚着他，把阴茎压得贴着跨间，扁扁的。

他怎么能不硬呢？——莱纳的裸体，就这样坦荡地展现在他眼前。艾伦将手掌贴在他的腰上，滑到饱满的臀肌，他的掌心还是那么热，摸过的肌肤上冒起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。莱纳凑过去，手指发抖，打开了艾伦的裤子，那根阴茎一下子弹出来，带着汗味，莱纳低头含着它，用力吮吸马眼。

少年比克鲁格坦荡得多，他立刻发出快活的呻吟，腰都软了下去，手放在莱纳冰凉的后背上，不知所措——他刚才是想亲吻莱纳的！他没想着这么快……但莱纳根本不给他反应的时间。他一含住那根性器，就觉得艾伦的小腹在发颤，硬得更厉害了。

艾伦的衣服温热，皮肤滚烫，散发一股轻微汗水与香皂混合的青涩气味，一下子就被莱纳口得硬邦邦的了。莱纳吐出他的阴茎，转过身去，抬高自己的屁股。在那一刻，他就真正变成了自己17岁时没有变成的混蛋，那颗心被罪恶感和欣喜同时胀满，叫莱纳又想露出笑容，又悲伤得想要呕吐。他垂下头去，看见阴茎软趴趴地指向地面，一滴前液，从龟头里流出来，滴到了沙土上。

他的后穴是给少年艾伦准备的。这就是克鲁格说的“熟人”。

“不对……莱纳，等等……”艾伦慌里慌张地扶住莱纳的腰。他的阴茎翘得高高的，贴着自己的小腹，在艾伦反复暗示莱纳他想做爱却都被拒绝之后，眼前的一切简直叫他激动得头晕目眩。克鲁格粗暴地扒开莱纳的两瓣屁股，把扩张好的后穴给他看。莱纳的脸都烧了起来——在少年面前——他一下子合上双腿，克鲁格“啪”地一下又打在他屁股上，强行把臀肌掰开了。

那位憧憬他的少年，尊敬他的少年，正以错愕的目光看着他苍白的，饱满的屁股，克鲁格补充道：“你可以一边操莱纳，一边摸他乳头，他喜欢这样，硬得特别快。”

他语气十分熟练，像是已经把莱纳从头到脚玩了个透。尽管知道这个人也是自己，少年艾伦的心里却依然一下子升起胜负欲。他扑过去，将莱纳翻过来，然后一边盯着他的脸，一边将自己硬邦邦的阴茎滑入莱纳的股缝，龟头被括约肌温顺地含了进去。莱纳捂着嘴，他不敢同艾伦对视，不敢叫他瞅见自己渴望的眼睛，在最甜蜜且疯狂的春梦之中，这一幕也从未出现过。

少年的阴茎塞进了莱纳的屁股，他一直插到最里头，才发出舒爽的喟叹。莱纳被克鲁格抱在怀里，双腿大开，盘住少年艾伦的细腰。他被操透了，在15岁这个性欲勃发的年纪，艾伦根本不会给莱纳任何反应的时间，莱纳在他操进来第二次的时候就被狠狠蹭过了前列腺，那股几乎疼痛的快乐瞬间击穿他，让他整个儿控制不住地蜷缩。

但克鲁格抱着他的头，艾伦抓着他的腿，莱纳被迫打开身体，承受少年毫无章法的操干。他的手指头死死抓着莱纳的屁股，用力把他的后穴摔在自己的阴茎上，莱纳以求助的眼神看了克鲁格一眼——他的舌头都被操出来了，一脸淫情，克鲁格皱着眉，死死拧他的奶头，莱纳歪着脸，贴住克鲁格的阴茎，终于大声呻吟起来。

“莱纳……莱纳……”艾伦压低身子，将阴茎更深地埋了进去，他满脸通红，激动得控制不住自己脸上的表情，他的阴茎又热又烫，硬得惊人，莱纳被他不断顶着，朝克鲁格的怀里撞。艾伦像是实在不知道要如何爱莱纳一般，只知道胡乱亲吻男人的胸口，毛茸茸的头顶在莱纳胸前来回蹭动。

比起克鲁格被他口交到高潮的速度，艾伦简直是射得飞快，他很快就在莱纳屁股里交代了第一发，并且因为自己的内射而变得抱歉和羞耻起来。在拔出来之后，莱纳只感觉胯骨作痛，几乎合不拢自己的双腿。但他没有休息的时间——这里有两个他的情人，只安抚一根阴茎是远远不够的。

克鲁格很快也把自己操了进去，莱纳的屁股里都是艾伦的精液，不断往外流出来，阴茎塞进去简直毫不费力。克鲁格从背后抱着莱纳，叼着他的脖子，用狗爬的体位干那个屁股。与此同时，少年艾伦就躺在莱纳的身子底下，他眼前是莱纳潮红的脸，低头就能看见莱纳被操得不断摇晃的阴茎，龟头颤抖着在他的白裤子上戳。

莱纳忍不住叫他的名字——但是那不是叫少年的，是在叫那个成年的自己。那根阴茎又凶又猛，比艾伦的要大得多，插进了从没到过的深度。

莱纳满脸通红，咬着嘴唇，想尽量在少年眼前维持那么一丁点儿的体面，但他失败了，少年的绿眼睛里面明明白白地倒映出他咬着嘴唇想高潮的德行。克鲁格的阴茎几乎爬到了结肠，根部稍细一些的地方堵着他的前列腺，将莱纳牢牢地钉在了上面。莱纳低着头，把脑袋埋在艾伦的胸口，不由抱紧了他，把艾伦完全压住了，好像那就是他在欲海中的木板。

都是精液的味道，艾伦的精液，克鲁格的精液，更浓，更多。莱纳看着艾伦，他的浅色眼珠透过交叉的睫毛，覆盖一层泪水，仿佛有许多话要剖白——那是痛苦的眼神，但分明含着爱意。在他与艾伦分别了四年之后，莱纳终于拿出一丁点儿的勇气，开始承认这段感情也并不是完全出于欺骗的，当他与少年在被子里拥抱，或者他被拉上法庭，要求宣誓他对马莱绝无二心之时，他的心口都在剧烈地颤动，他为自己的诚实而欢喜，又为任何一次谎言而痛苦煎熬。

但在这个时候，少年艾伦还对一切都一无所知。莱纳在他胸前，被操得失去了神志，脑子里只剩下艾伦的名字了——那正吐出自己名字的嘴唇，人中湿漉漉的，唇纹里填满了口水和精液。他趴在年幼的那个怀里，哭着射了一次，把精液全交代在了艾伦的白色紧身裤子上，然后哆哆嗦嗦地道歉。

莱纳心想或许和艾伦做爱就是得毫无干净从容可言，艾伦从来没有变过，少年时他面对性欲与爱，会变成一只动物，现在也一样。那沉甸甸的，粗壮的阴茎粗暴地扒开了莱纳的屁眼，狠狠塞进最里头，像是要把之前艾伦射进去的精液全都刮出来。

莱纳射软了，少年却瞅见，年长的自己根本不在意莱纳射精后的不应期——他的态度就是他不会珍惜莱纳一丝一毫——克鲁格一边继续干莱纳的屁股，一边又伸出手横过他的胸膛，把莱纳拉了起来，坐在自己的阴茎上。他的手指头掐着莱纳汗水淋漓的脖子，为了不打滑，掐得那么紧，又粗暴地去摸莱纳刚射过的阴茎，指腹狠狠压住了冠状沟。

窒息与过量的性快感同时到来，莱纳顿时爽得眼前发黑，一股可怕的尿意和快感混在一起，叫他的下体整个儿都敏感得碰也碰不了了。克鲁格在他意识消失的边缘松开手，问道：“你也想插进来吗？”

莱纳吞了一下口水。克鲁格的脸就贴在他的后颈，说话时，气息吹上了莱纳汗湿的脖子，拂过突突直跳的血管。19岁的克鲁格，他像一只电椅那样把莱纳拴在自己身上，操他操得自己颧骨通红，双眼湿润，看起来兴致勃勃，还能把莱纳再翻来覆去地折腾数小时，“一起插进来。”他补充道。

“艾伦！等等……”

莱纳下意识地说话了，他总觉得自己在这次疯狂的三人性爱里没有说话的资格，但克鲁格想两根一起插进来——他光容下克鲁格的一根阴茎就已经觉得要被捅穿了！那根硬邦邦的阴茎，仿佛龟头已经顶进了他的胃，或者更远一些，顶到了肺叶，不然莱纳为什么甚至在性爱中感到呼吸不畅？他不敢想象如果少年的阴茎也插进来，自己的后穴会变成什么样子。

这奇怪的，格外奔放淫情的春梦——他真的思念艾伦到了这种地步吗？

克鲁格的阴茎在他的身体里一跳一跳，肠道包裹着它，褶皱里恐怕已经充满了精液，进出是顺滑的，哪怕克鲁格就这么塞在这儿一动不动，莱纳也能被优秀的尺寸碰见敏感点。之前那股尿意从未消失，与性快感融合在一起，几乎让莱纳忘记自己的后穴本是用来排泄的，而不是做爱。

少年吞了一下口水，眼前的一切都太过分了，对于一个15岁的少年来说，这是他从来想都不敢去想的场面。而现在，这个年长的自己又他感觉自己的理性正在飞走，克鲁格双手抓着他的大腿，用力掰开，身体略向后倒。

莱纳啊地惊叫一声，他的跨阴茎刚射过不久，仅仅半勃，像阳痿一般湿漉漉地垂着。但在他的双腿之间，克鲁格坚硬的、粗大的性器就戳在他的括约肌里面。那有活力的性器透出年轻人勃发的欲望，括约肌透出红色，被阴茎顶得朝里缩，但在克鲁格朝外猛地拔出的时候，莱纳却尖叫一声，觉得自己的肠子都要被带出来了——太紧了，太多了，如果再来一根，他的后穴可能就再也合不上……

“不行……不行……！艾伦！”莱纳挣扎道，他觉得自己不应该反抗，或者反抗本身也没有任何作用。艾伦看到他恐惧的脸，面露难色，下意识地想要退缩，想要亲吻他，安抚他。在这个时期，艾伦依旧珍惜莱纳，不想叫他受苦难过，不管莱纳说什么，他都会跟着去做。

但这里不止有莱纳一个人，克鲁格已经把手指塞进了莱纳的后穴里，真紧啊——莱纳紧张地收缩后穴，他的手指都在里面动弹不得。莱纳还在低声喘气，仿佛在哭泣一般，克鲁格瞅了他一眼，毫无怜惜的意思，在他的阴茎上使劲抽了一下，指甲狠狠掐着他的龟头，“放松，莱纳，”他第一次叫了莱纳的名字，一边把手指挪开，狠狠握着他的蛋——好像在用莱纳的性器发泄一般，“放松，莱纳。”

在少年眼前被打几乎让莱纳羞愤欲死。他感觉自己整副卑劣的、罪人般的人格都已经袒露在这个赤诚的15岁艾伦的眼中；连同莱纳本就不讲廉耻的欲望，还有他控制不住，在克鲁格的抽打下勃起的阴茎。这淫情春梦中的一切的一切都在刺激他，他感到爽，感到难过，感到快活，又想要快速地逃开——莱纳的精神已接近崩溃的边缘。他根本控制不住自己的眼泪，咸水流过人中，被他吸进鼻腔里。

莱纳已经意识到，在这场春梦之中，他不是可以决定谁操谁的那个人，克鲁格才是，他分配莱纳身上的每一个洞。莱纳感觉自己的后穴，尽管已经因为含着艾伦的阴茎而突突直跳了，却又能硬是被再次拓宽。克鲁格塞进去了三四根手指，水声从他股间传来，肌肉和会阴挤在一起，变成一个适合腿交的三角区，克鲁格的手就挤在里面，拇指指甲来回抓挠莱纳紧缩的括约肌。

“该你了，艾伦。”一会儿之后克鲁格说，他把手抽出来，体液全抹在莱纳的大腿上。克鲁格一只手抓住莱纳的奶子，把莱纳揽在胸前，另一只手却扒开他的腿，叫少年看看自己憧憬的男人的流水的屁股。

他的嘴唇抵在莱纳汗湿的后颈上，嘴唇却没贴到莱纳的皮肤——莱纳多想他能亲吻上来，他又多想克鲁格能说他不值得自己的一吻。嘴唇灼烫的温度那么真实，却再也不会落在莱纳的皮肤上了——这就是惩罚，莱纳应得，却叫他心脏如被抽打。

“抓着莱纳的腿，”克鲁格吩咐道，按部就班地，“他后面已经很松了……随时可以插进来。”

少年咽了一下口水，他硬得发痛，在这个莱纳只要摸摸他的阴茎，就可以带来一次射精的年纪，他根本没法将视线从那个被扒开的穴口上移开。

括约肌已经被操得充血肿胀，艾伦试探着拿手指戳了戳——肌肉又软又热，包裹住他的手指尖，难以想象莱纳身上还能有这样的地方。莱纳发出几声梦呓般的呻吟，仿佛在求饶，又像在邀请。少年膝行几步，莱纳的前液落到了他脏兮兮的白裤子上，但他没有在意这些，只把裤子往下又褪了褪，问道：“……莱纳，我真的可以吗？”

莱纳第一反应是转向克鲁格，但克鲁格什么都没说，头一次，他把选择权交给了莱纳。莱纳张着腿，尿意已经冲向了会阴，他努力憋住，不要在这种时候尿出来。他像个荡妇一般面朝少年，但当他真正面对这个选择的时候，脸上又立时显现出挣扎的神态了。

莱纳·布朗，你这个混蛋，你这个彻头彻尾的……

这心里的话仿佛贴着莱纳的耳朵说出来一般，戳中了痛处，莱纳感觉一股热泪立刻盈满了眼眶。艾伦皱着眉，阴茎勃起得高高的，却还不敢动手，以为是他被操得难受——莱纳·布朗，你这个混蛋，你终于满意了？你不是半吊子的混蛋了。

你就是一个真正的混蛋……

莱纳呼吸抽紧，他断断续续地确认了： “……可……可以。”

艾伦的阴茎塞了进来。莱纳咬着嘴唇深呼吸，放松自己的屁眼，实际上龟头刚挤进来他就觉得自己要死过去了，他被彻底撑开，仿佛一只装满了货物的麻袋，撑得平平展展，没有一丝褶皱。而且在艾伦插进一半的时候，他就再也咬不住自己的嘴唇，缓慢又小声地哀叫起来。

他低着头，看向自己胯间缓慢塞入的阴茎，括约肌一点不疼，体液往外一个劲儿地流，他却几乎什么都感觉不到。括约肌已经不再属于他。莱纳脖子后面热热的，直到那股热气离开了皮肤，他才惊讶地发现，那是一个来自克鲁格的吻。

他扭过头，被操得一脸狼狈，眼泪把克鲁格的脸弄成了模糊的一团，莱纳动了动嘴唇，一种说不清道不明的恐惧，一瞬间捏紧他的心——他之前说的，想听自己说的事情，想听他的剖白——莱纳吞了一下口水，连他自己都没有意识到，实际上他的语气中充满了求饶，“艾伦……”

“艾伦，”克鲁格同时说，对着另外一个自己，“你知道我们现在是什么关系吗？”

“……别！”莱纳叫道，他紧张地看向艾伦，但少年已经没在听克鲁格的话了。他的眼睛黏在了莱纳身上，巩膜给性欲憋得通红。

他长得像克鲁格那么高的时候，也还同莱纳待在一块儿，而自己现在竟然能同莱纳做爱做到这种地步——接连而至的幸福砸晕了他。

艾伦忍不住动起腰，两根阴茎的粗度，每一次插入都让莱纳像要被顶穿。那么粗，那么多，那么大，莱纳被完全塞满了，严严实实，一丁点儿也再吃不下去。艾伦像小狗一样操他，他还没长得像19岁时那么高，身材纤细，上半身也没有莱纳那么长。莱纳的大腿盘住他的腰，肌腱在艾伦要了命的顶弄里绷得笔直。

少年低下头，一边不停顿地干他，一边使劲儿舔吻莱纳的锁骨和奶头。克鲁格缓慢地顶着莱纳的屁股，又问了一次，少年才分给他一个迷茫的眼神，喘着气，重复道：“……什么关系？”

“不要……”莱纳早意识到了他的意思，他使劲儿扭过头，已经不管自己的态度会否叫少年另外升起疑惑。

莱纳惊疑不定地看向克鲁格的脸，克鲁格也看向了他，那同少年一样的绿色眼睛，在昏暗的沙漠之中发亮——不行，不行——莱纳摇着头告饶，他的眼泪从眼眶里淌出来，流满了面颊，他甚至祈求克鲁格惩罚他，但此时却满心只想受到宽恕，不是宽恕他自己，而是宽恕15岁的艾伦·耶格尔，“求求你……艾伦……求求你……”

不能让他知道，别是现在，不要……他马上就会知道了，他很快就……

“求求你，艾伦……”莱纳摇摇头，嘴唇都苍白了，“别告诉他……”

克鲁格注视他蠕动的嘴唇，眼神十分悲痛。他一点儿也不想打破那个15岁的自己的美梦，但这就是他来这儿的意义。这个世界上没有任何东西可以一辈子存在在那里，美梦总是要破灭的。他回忆起莱纳在城墙上披露一切时的情状，在那一刻，还有今后的两三年的时间里，克鲁格非常明白，自己实际上是十分希望有人能先于莱纳，同他告知事情的真相的。

克鲁格一点儿也不后悔和莱纳在一起——在15岁时克鲁格憧憬他，16岁时恨他，见到大海之时他开始原谅他。克鲁格把感情放在舌头上反复咂摸，一遍遍品味，他以为自己只是找一个共鸣或者依靠，但那太苍白了，不足够概括这种感情的任何一部分，他最后得出的结论是，自己当初并不爱莱纳，但如今他是爱的。

他真的爱吗？但他已经不恨了，但感情还没流走，感情去了哪儿呢？

克鲁格贴住了莱纳的耳朵，他好像在对莱纳耳语，但声音够大到让第三个人听到了。莱纳绝望地听见他说：“是莱纳杀了妈妈。”

声音很低，莱纳心里却“咚”地一声巨响，有如被雷电劈过，立刻扭头去看艾伦。少年愣了一下，喉结滚动，他保持这个插入的姿势，问道：“……什么？”

“……不要……”莱纳小声说。

“莱纳，”克鲁格说，“莱纳是铠之巨人，他杀了妈妈。”

莱纳大口地呼吸了一次：他什么都听不见了，包括他自己的心跳，包括艾伦或者克鲁格的声音。在这样的宁静之中，莱纳反倒感觉眼眶十分干涩，仿佛这个世界上最铁石心肠的犯人一般，流不出一滴忏悔的眼泪。

少年艾伦看向了他，眉头皱着，不可置信道：“……莱纳？”

他在求一个否认的答案，艾伦不听信那个年长的自己，却想相信年长的莱纳。

“……艾伦……”

莱纳的嘴唇在动，他可怜极了，已经忘记他们还在做爱，那阴茎已经软了，流出一些像是前液和精液混合物的东西。莱纳可以面对克鲁格，剖白自己，发出忏悔；他却不知道要如何面对少年的艾伦，那双明亮的、活泼的绿色眼睛——莱纳，我喜欢你，你说什么我都会信的。

莱纳，你说谎吧。

“我……”

他张口结舌，脸色已经变得惨白。艾伦凑了上来，他的性器，在莱纳身体里进得更深，顶住了他的前列腺，痛苦与快感在那一瞬间将他淹没。莱纳呼吸发紧，情绪终于崩塌了，难过的感觉压在他的胸口，一下子叫他哭得没法再说出一个字。莱纳隔着眼泪看向少年，他四年前真心喜爱的少年，他的情人，他的仇人。

莱纳想说对不起，莱纳想说我真是一个罪人，求你杀掉我，求你不要宽恕我——但那些话都被堵住了，莱纳只能张着嘴，像个傻瓜一样不断地摇头。

“所以是你吗？”艾伦小声地问。他已经从克鲁格脸上得到了答案，莱纳本可以用一句斩钉截铁的谎言带过这一切，但他的态度已经确认了。莱纳用力抹了一把脸，他看见艾伦的双眼之中，那活泛的绿色眼睛逐渐失去了神采，他曾经无比熟悉的，赤诚的爱意，正被痛苦和愤怒取代，有如冷水兑入热水，他清晰地瞅见水流在温差之间分层和交汇。莱纳胸口发胀，他摇着头，嘴唇里挤出接连一串的“不要”。

但一切都晚了，一切本来也都晚了，他本来也没有机会可以挽回。

艾伦眼中滚出热泪，砸上莱纳的胸口；他的阴茎也跟着克鲁格的动作，狠狠操到莱纳的身体之中。眼泪钻心剜骨，阴茎色欲淫情。莱纳嘴唇发着抖，他躺在19岁的克鲁格怀中，皮肤是热的，汗水是冷的，但克鲁格的动作却比艾伦要温和得多了。

克鲁格扳过他的脸，把嘴唇贴在莱纳的嘴唇上。莱纳的脸都哭得皱起来了，克鲁格的嘴唇贴着他的牙，那口中全是口涎，狼狈不堪。无数滚烫的泪水，几乎要把莱纳给烫伤，而在两根阴茎的操干之中，他被推向了干性高潮，尿意强烈到再也没法儿忍耐——莱纳失禁了，同时也大哭起来。

“对不起……”他咬着嘴唇，浑身发抖，眼前哭得什么都看不清，“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

“……我真的……很抱歉……”

“莱纳？”

莱纳猛地睁开了眼睛。他先是发出了很大的抽泣声，接着坐了起来——力气大得差点把他自己掀翻。室内充满了明亮的阳光，莱纳困惑地看向自己的窗户，然后意识到，现在已是第二天的上午，他正坐在自己的小床上，身下垫着皱巴巴的旧床单。

敲门声又响起了。莱纳满眼泪水地看向门口——那是皮克。他应当回答她，因为今天是战士小队开会的日子，但实际上，莱纳只是死死地盯着那个门锁，一声不吭。皮克没得到他的回应，很快离开了。

他于是又倒下去，在温暖的被窝和枕头的夹缝里，莱纳一直睁着眼睛。他以为这真是一个梦，却又试探着将手指伸向跨间——那股缝填满了液体，尿液，精液，他的后穴胀痛，内裤里一片狼藉。

莱纳一下子变得惊慌失措，但他实际上想不起任何东西，记忆全都被克鲁格带走了，包括克鲁格本身，留给他的只剩下一具被情绪堆起的躯壳，一个真正的梦的骨架。莱纳想抓着它，揪住它，像拉开阁楼上的门链——但他只要伸手去拉，思念就会像灰尘一样落满他的脸。

思念点燃了他的心，烧干了他的血。令莱纳不得不咬住枕套，无声地痛哭起来。


End file.
